The Gift
by Robert Treat
Summary: Wesley learns about his MU counterpart. Sequel to The Final Days. Some variance with DS9.
1. Chapter 1

Author's introduction and disclaimer. The characters in this story are either the creations of those involved in the production of Star Trek over the past 40 years or are interpretations of what such individuals would be like in the Mirror Universe. I've used some novels as a guide in determining this, but they are not the same people, as it's not quite the same universe. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Captain's log, stardate 58511.2. We've successfully concluded another round of negotiations with the Romulan Empire and are looking forward to a period of R & R at DS9. A very important passenger is accompanying us back."

The Rikers had booked a holosuite reservation with Vic Fontaine from Quark's. Deanna was smiling as she watched her husband playing in Vic's band. Another of the Titan's crew, Wesley Crusher, was having dinner with his mother who was on leave from the Enterprise.

"So, how have things been?" Beverly asked.

"Okay," Wesley answered. "I'll be meeting with Robin from the Excalibur later on. I thought we could catch up on things."

"That's nice," Beverly said. They both noticed the Excalibur's Chief Medical Officer coming toward them. Dr. Selar seemed casually dressed, almost rag-tag, which Beverly knew wasn't like her at all.

"Wesley Crusher?" Selar asked.

"Yes?" Wesley got up, but the Vulcan pressed her hand against his temple and locked him in a mind-meld. "Remember," she told him. She then backed away quickly and pulled out a small, cylindrical device before disappearing in a transporter beam. Dr. Crusher recognized the device from its description in Starfleet reports as the alternate universe's multi-dimensional transporter. So that's who that Selar was.

Wesley seemed in a state of shell-shock. Dr. Crusher was beside herself. She contacted Dr. Bashir about it, and since the Excalibur was also docked, she paged Dr. Selar--the _real_ Dr. Selar.

The Excalibur's CMO showed up and requested permission to mind-meld with Wesley in order to obtain more information. Dr. Crusher said yes, and the Vulcan pressed her hand to his temple just as her counterpart had done. Moments later the Vulcan spoke.

"We need to find my counterpart in the alternate universe immediately," she said.

"Why?" Dr. Crusher asked her Vulcan colleague.

"Because the katra she placed into Mr. Crusher is that of his counterpart in her universe."

"Can't you do anything about it?!?"

"We need my counterpart to reclaim the katra from your son," the Excalibur's CMO answered. "She needs to do it because only she is able to properly sort out the memories of each individual. Because their minds are so similar, this needs to be done within 24 hours or there could be a complete fusion of identities."

Beverly Crusher was ashen.


	2. Chapter 2

They spoke with Col. Kira about her experience on the other side, and together they contacted Chief O'Brien at Starfleet Academy. O'Brien was able to provide schematics for the multi-dimensional transporter device, while Quark contacted Zek, who still had the device he used for his own attempted business venture. Using the schematics they were able to construct the device. Dr. Crusher and Col. Kira decided the best place to start was the parallel universe's Terok Nor. They keyed in the station's last known co-ordinates and energized the transporter, leaving Wesley behind in the care of Drs. Bashir and Selar, and were immediately greeted by an armed detachment. 

"Well, I'm surprised to see you here, Intendant," Captain Bashir said. "I'm even more surprised to see you," he said to Dr. Crusher. "I'd heard you were dead." 

Captain O'Brien came on the scene. "It's okay, they're not who you think they are," he told Bashir. Turning toward the two women, he told them, "I think I know why you're here." 

Col. Kira told them about what happened on DS9 and asked if Selar was part of their rebellion against the Alliance. O'Brien replied that she was. 

"So was Wesley Crusher," he added. 


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile the other Selar had secretly returned to DS9 and was secretly hiding in one of Quark's holosuites. She'd never seen a holosuite before but had a pretty good idea how to use it. She had requested a Vulcan harp and was playing some notes on it. Although in hiding, she was watching Wesley and the others outside the suite.

"It's beautiful." A tall, grey-haired human in an odd uniform seemed to be standing behind her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Vic Fontaine."

Selar started to get up, but Vic held up his hand. For some reason he seemed to have a reassuring effect. Choosing his words carefully, he continued. "You know, you got a lot of people looking for you. Why is that kid so special?"

"He was a—friend," Selar said cautiously.

"Your Wesley Crusher?" Fontaine asked. Selar looked up. Vic continued. "Yes, I know about your universe," he said. "I may just be a hologram, but they keep me active 26 hours a day. You pick up quite a lot here. What happened?"

"He was killed while we were fighting the Alliance."

Fontaine considered her words and answered. "I imagine people must often form close friendships in a situation like that. The Federation recently fought a costly war of its own."

"What we had goes beyond that," Selar answered. "We served on the I. S. S. Enterprise in the Empire's final days. Many humans were blaming Vulcans for their Empire's losses, because we wanted to follow Spock's teachings of logic and peace."

"Yes, I think I heard something about that," Fontaine said. "They said Spock's reforms were supposed to have backfired and left the Empire vulnerable to conquest."

"Spock was overthrown before he could complete his reforms," Selar answered. "But many Vulcans wanted to continue following his teachings. Because of this, in one of Earth's earlier wars it simply let the Alliance overrun Vulcan. We became slaves to both powers."

Fontaine had to admit he found her story compelling. "And you were a slave on the Enterprise?" he asked.

Selar nodded.

"That story seems a little different from what I heard," Fontaine continued. "If it wasn't Spock's reforms that brought the Empire down then what did?"

"The Empire learned of a planet called Iconia that was supposed to provide gateways to other regions of space. It was thought that this would provide a huge advantage over the Alliance, so it sent a fleet of ships to secure the planet. What it didn't count on was the planet sending up automated probes that attacked their ships' computers and disabled the invasion force. What the Empire had left wasn't enough to defend it."

"Where does Wesley fit in?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Wesley befriended her when it wasn't fashionable for Terrans to be friends with Vulcans. The kid's own mother disowned him for it," O'Brien told the two women. "After the war they both served as slaves. Eventually some Bajoran vedeks helped them escape and they both joined Tuvok's cell. When Wesley was killed she saw a chance to give him life again through your son, and in a much better place. Can you really blame her for wanting to do that?" 

"It's not fair to my Wesley," Dr. Crusher answered. "Anyway, how was he able to place his katra into her? I didn't think humans could do that." 

"You'd have to ask Selar that," Smiley told her. "I've taken part in mind-melds before, but I've never really understood half of how they work." 

"Where is she?" Beverly demanded. 

"Back on your side," Smiley admitted. "I advised against it, but she wanted to check on how he was doing." 

"Let's go," Kira said quickly and activated the device in her hand. "Good luck," O'Brien told them as they beamed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long to track Selar down to the holosuite.

"Riker to Fontaine," the intercom blurted. "The passenger's in your quarters."

"I know," Vic replied. "We've talked a lot. I was thinking she might like to meet our 'special passenger'." He turned to Selar. "There's someone on this station I think you might like to meet."

"Who would that be?" Selar asked.

"Spock," Vic answered. "On our side he's a very famous ambassador. He's been working on Romulus for the past few years to help bring your people back together again."

"He sounds very much like our Spock was, though in our universe Earth destroyed Romulus a couple of centuries ago," Selar told Fontaine. "A number of Romulans escaped, but the Alliance wiped out their descendants a few years ago."

The door chimed and opened. Dr. Crusher and Captain Riker entered, along with Ambassador Spock. Evidently Riker had understood Fontaine's "suggestion". Selar started to speak, but Beverly spoke first.

"I've had an interesting conversation with your friend Smiley," she said. "He's told me a few things about the Wesley on your side."

"You're his mother on this side, too," Selar acknowledged.

"Yes," Beverly answered. "I gather my counterpart wasn't too crazy about her son being friends with a Vulcan. I'm sorry that was the case. There was a Dr. Selar on my staff for a number of years who was quite loyal. She's outside the holosuite looking over Wesley with Dr. Bashir right now as we speak. Tell me, how was your Wesley able to place his katra into you? I didn't think humans could do that."

"I taught him Vulcan mind techniques, Doctor," Selar answered. "His understanding of the relation between space, energy, and thought enabled him to overcome his human limitations. He was able to mind-meld with both humans and Vulcans. He trusted me with his very essence just before he died."

"That must have been rough," Beverly acknowledged. "For what it's worth I would like to have known that Wesley. But what you've done isn't fair to my son."

"Listen, I've had a chance to observe him outside while we were talking," Fontaine added. "Do you really think you've given him the peace he needs to have?"

"He'll adjust," Selar said quickly.

"You don't know that," Fontaine answered. Isn't that why you came back here, because you weren't sure?"

To everyone's surprise Ambassador Spock spoke up. "Perhaps you could use a different perspective," he said. "I believe you may find a mind-meld between the two of us rather informative."

Selar was taken aback, but approached him cautiously. Spock extended his arms out to her to initiate the meld when she was close enough. She reciprocated the gesture and touched his mind. Then she reeled back.

"The gods, no!" she exclaimed. "It can't be!"

"What's going on?" Beverly demanded. Riker was alarmed as well.

_"It's him!"_ Selar said. _"It's Spock—our Spock!"_


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Everyone was stunned by the ambassador's revelation. Spock explained that after he was overthrown in the other universe one of his supporters had taken his katra to this side because Mt. Seleya was under Earth control back home, and saw Spock's counterpart teaching a group of students on Vulcan.

"Saavik did what you are attempting to do with Mr. Crusher," Spock explained. "After the Mutara incident and subsequent re-fusion I had to undergo a re-education process. But I did not regain the memories of my life in your universe until decades later, when reports of renewed contact between our universes reached Romulus."

"So, which Spock are you, ours or theirs?" Riker asked.

"Both, and neither," Spock answered. "I have the memories of both, but it appears that we became a single individual."

Selar grasped the significance of what Spock was saying. It was her Spock, and yet it wasn't. Spock saw that he was getting through to her. "The best chance your friend has to continue his own individuality is for you to reclaim his katra and take it to Mount Seleya. You will find the priests on Vulcan both understanding and helpful. This must be done soon to avoid any further merging of identities."

Selar saw the logic in Spock's argument. She turned to Dr. Crusher. "You said you would like to have known my Wesley Crusher. I believe he would like to have known you, too," she said. "If I reclaim him from your son, would you be willing to link with him through me?"

"Yes, I'd agree to that," Beverly answered.

Beverly and Selar adjourned into the next room where they were still looking Wesley over. Selar turned to face her friend and initiated a mind-meld. Wesley reached out to her as well. A few minutes later the link was broken. "It is done," Selar said.

Dr. Crusher stayed there and offered no resistance as Selar initiated a mind-meld with her. She saw the life Wesley had led in the alternate universe, how his mother had resigned herself to being Picard's mistress after Picard assassinated Jack Crusher. That Wesley considered his mother to have died a long time before her heart stopped beating, which also occurred at Picard's hand. "I'm so sorry," Beverly told the other Wesley, who could tell that she meant it. It was seeing this coupled with the knowledge that Vulcans had tried to offer a different path that had led Wesley to befriend Selar, and what enabled that bond to last. Selar broke the meld and turned to Spock, who agreed to have her taken to Vulcan.

"Goodbye, Wesley," Beverly said as they left. "And good luck." Later she talked about the experience with her own son.

"I sure hope they can help him," Wesley admitted.

"So do I," Beverly answered. "Ambassador Spock seems quite hopeful that they will be able to."

"I know." Wesley paused, as if to say something else.

"Wesley, what is it?" his mother asked.

"Mom, I'm not sure, but I think I know how to mind-meld."


End file.
